


Everybody Wants To Rule The World

by maddierose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Horcruxes, Obsession, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddierose/pseuds/maddierose
Summary: An intelligent witch of old English magical blood and French nobility, Jolie Selwyn becomes the object of Tom Riddle's obsession, and what starts as a game becomes something much more deadly. Caught up in a terrifying world she can't escape, Jolie questions where her choices have gotten her.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Bad Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to note that I'm not having Tom Riddle fall in love. This is more of an obsession, in which the characters are enemies and lovers.

Jolie Selwyn swept her blonde braid back as she gathered her belongings and determinedly tugged her trunk on board the Hogwarts Express. The wheels caught on the edge and despite all of her heaving, she couldn’t get it on board. Blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes in frustration, she tightened her grip on the handle and tried again.

“Useless.” Jolie’s older brother Beau, Hogwarts’s darling Head Boy and insufferable Hufflepuff, grabbed her trunk and hauled it up onto the train with minimal effort. He beamed at his younger sister and ruffled her perfectly-manicured braid. “There you go. You can just say that I’m the best.”

Beau was two years older than Jolie and in their parents’ eyes, he was perfect. First he had been a Prefect, now Head Boy. His OWL results boasted about his academic capability, meaning he was qualified for any job he wanted after Hogwarts - even if their impeccable family history meant he had connections. He was also captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, a sport that Jolie had little interest in.

By contrast, Jolie kept mostly to her tight-knit friendship circle. Beau often said people complained she was cold as ice and came across as a bitch, but Jolie didn’t particularly care for those opinions.

“Jolie!” The familiar voices of her best friends, Elaine Greengrass and Cornelia Dane, caught her attention. The pair practically tumbled down the corridor, all linked arms and giggles. They were always giggling when they were around Beau, and they’d both admitted to Jolie they thought her big brother was attractive. As if he could be any more annoying.

Elaine Greengrass was a half-blood with curly brown hair and big brown eyes. She was the most shy of the trio, but she was a mean Beater when it came to being on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

Cornelia Dane was a Muggle-born with ginger hair and freckles, boisterous and outgoing. She had a booming laugh that the others could recognise resonating through the halls of Hogwarts. She was one of those people who, when needing to pick her battles, picked all of them. She was fiercely defensive, and protective of her best friends.

“Ladies.” Beau pretended to straighten his tie, making Elaine blush and Cornelia press a hand over her mouth to stifle another giggle.

“You two are hopeless.” Jolie rolled her eyes, used to her brother’s antics and entirely bored of them. “Come on, we should find a carriage.”

She set off down the corridor with Elaine and Cornelia in tow. Eventually, Elaine would leave them to go on Prefect patrol. It had been a disappointment to Jolie’s parents that she had not followed in her brother’s footsteps and earned the badge. She couldn’t say she minded. It meant less responsibility, and Elaine was far better suited for such a role.

Jolie almost cannoned into someone. She opened her mouth to comment, before realising her great misfortune.

“If it isn’t the lesser Selwyn and the gang.” Lorelai Nott sneered at them. The Slytherin girl was one of the people at Hogwarts that Jolie detested most—Lorelai was beautiful, with long black hair and dark brown eyes, but she was also cruel and vindictive. She was the only girl who consistently spent time with a group of Slytherins dubbed the ‘Riddle gang’.

Tom Riddle was the bane of Jolie’s existence. Perhaps one of few in their year group to rival her intelligence, he was cool and indifferent to everyone except those in his immediate orbit. Jolie had never paid him much attention.

“Shove off, Nott.” Cornelia sneered in her direction. She was often the brunt of Lorelai’s wrath due to her Muggle-born heritage, but she had always stood her ground against the Slytherin bullies.

“Or what, Mudblood?” Lorelai responded, arching an eyebrow. “Your false bravado doesn’t scare me, we both know you don’t have the spine to back up your words.”

“Leave it, Cornelia,” Elaine hissed, catching their friend by the arm and steering her toward an empty compartment. Jolie ignored Lorelai’s mocking laughter following them. She noticed the way her friend flinched when Lorelai used that insult.  _ Mudblood _ .

Fortunately, Cornelia’s temper dwindled as quickly as it flared up. By the time Elaine closed the compartment door behind them, she had already sprawled across one of the seats. Jolie and Elaine shared the other, with Jolie fishing around in her bag for a book.

“How was your holiday, Jolie?” Cornelia asked.

“Oh, you know.” Jolie rolled her eyes, thumbing through the book to find what page she’d been up to. “Mama had us travel to Paris.  _ Again _ .”

“Yes, that must be  _ so  _ difficult.” Cornelia’s voice was laden with immense sarcasm.

Jolie’s parents were both obscenely wealthy. Her father, Andrew Selwyn, prided himself on being a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight families. He had attended Hogwarts and been in Slytherin. Her mother, Therese, was of French nobility and had gone to Beauxbatons during her schooling. Therese’s father was some earl or count—Jolie could never remember which.

It made her a little self-conscious, particularly as she knew her best friends weren’t so privileged. She was proud of her heritage, but took care to downplay it around Elaine and Cornelia. Elaine’s family had been blasted from the family tree after her father had married a Muggle-born. Cornelia was the oldest of six children, and her parents were workaholics.

“What about your summers?” Jolie asked, trying to take the attention off her. Not that she didn’t like it—despite Cornelia’s blunt personality, Jolie was probably the most extroverted of the group. She had inter-house friendships, mostly courtesy of her relation to Beau. Everyone knew the sister of Hufflepuff’s golden king.

What was most irritating about Beau was that he was perfectly nice. It made it that much harder for Jolie to resent her older brother, knowing that he had a kind heart. It was their parents and their unrealistic expectations that were the real enemy, not imaginary competition with Beau. Her brother had never expected Jolie to live up to him.

Elaine had visited her family in Scotland during the holidays, while Cornelia hadn’t gone anywhere. It made Jolie seem like a brat for complaining about her trip to Paris, but the reality was she was sick of going and spending time with her snobby relatives. Most of her French family looked down on her attending Hogwarts, insisting that she should have attended Beauxbatons like her mother.

As Elaine left for her patrol, Jolie tucked into her book, relishing the free time that she could spend reading. This year was intense, as Beau had assured that with her OWLs upcoming, she wouldn’t be doing much socialising or reading. As the scenery rushed past the Hogwarts Express, Jolie eagerly indulged in her reading.

* * *

“Thank Merlin.” Elaine joined Jolie and Cornelia with a dramatic sigh as they headed into the Great Hall. “I worried that patrol was never going to end, you’ll never guess who I was paired with.”

Cornelia gasped. “No! It wasn’t that bitch Lorelai?”

“Worse.” Elaine grimaced. “Tom Riddle.”

Jolie pulled a face, and Cornelia made a noise of disgust. They must be among the few who didn’t worship the ground that Riddle walked on—the teachers all loved him, as did most of the student population. He was handsome, but also came across as arrogant. Jolie had never had much time for snobby Slytherins.

The trio seated themselves at the Ravenclaw table, watching as the rest of the students flocked into the hall. Jolie had always marvelled at how the ceiling reflected the sky outside. She and her friends always sat at the same spot at the Ravenclaw table, where Cornelia had etched all of their initials during a rebellious period in their third year.

“Nice rack, Selwyn!” It was Lachlan Avery, one of Riddle’s lackeys and a particularly repulsive boy. 

“Thank you,” Jolie replied coolly, brushing her braid over her shoulder, “I grew it myself.”

Over her years at Hogwarts, she had quickly found that the most irritating response for Riddle’s gang was to ignore their attempts to insult or demean entirely. Indeed, at her dry reply, Avery’s eyes narrowed and he sneered as he made his way over to the Slytherin table.

“I mean, he isn’t wrong.” Cornelia nudged her playfully. Despite her tall and willowy frame, it had become apparent that Jolie was fairly blessed in the chest department, something she had inherited from her buxom mother.

“That doesn’t mean he should comment, Cornelia,” Elaine said mildly.

“Jolie!” A familiar and irritating voice made all three girls exchange a look. Myrtle Warren, a fellow Ravenclaw peer, had a habit of trying to insert herself into their friendship group at every given opportunity. Although hardly the talk of the school, Jolie’s trio was popular enough that they had friends in most houses—and, it seemed, popular enough for Myrtle to desperately want to befriend them. The girl was, frankly, annoying.

“Yes, hello, Myrtle,” Jolie sighed, wondering how she would politely but firmly dismiss the other girl this time.

“Go away, Myrtle.” Cornelia had absolutely no tact, earning an elbow to the ribs from Elaine. Fortunately, Myrtle either didn’t hear her or chose to ignore her, focusing her attention on Jolie.

“I  _ love  _ your hair. You have to teach me how to braid it like that sometime.”

“The Sorting’s about to begin, Myrtle,” Elaine said gently, “We can talk later.”

_ No chance of that _ , Jolie thought with wry amusement. Ignoring Myrtle, she leaned forward and prepared to be subjected to whatever nonsense the Sorting Hat had come up with this year. Something slid across the table, and Jolie opened the note to find it was written in Beau’s familiar scrawl.

_ Hufflepuff Back To School Bash. 8pm sharp, down by the Black Lake. _

* * *

In true Hufflepuff fashion, Beau picked absolutely no favourites when it came to his back-to-school party. Despite his squeaky clean reputation, Jolie knew her brother was a heavy drinker, and known to indulge in drugs on occasion. Over the far side of the gathering, Riddle and his gang were smoking cigars. Beau and his group were, of course, the centre of attention.

“Very nice.” Beau’s sleaziest friend, Don Salvador, raked his eyes appreciatively over Jolie’s figure. She had chosen one of the few nice dresses she’d brought to Hogwarts, one that flattered her hourglass figure. Don had been flirting with Jolie since she’d been in third year, which she found quite creepy, and for which Beau had reprimanded him several times.

“Lay off.” Beau slung an arm around Don’s shoulders. His overly friendly demeanour led Jolie to believe he’d already consumed a good deal of either alcohol or opium.

“You’re such a creep, Don.” Jolie planted a hand on her hip, arching her eyebrows. Despite the fact that a handful of Beau’s friends had flirted with her on occasion, she’d never so much as kissed a boy. Both Elaine and Cornelia had far more experience than her in that arena, which she didn’t judge them for.

Don blew her a kiss, laughing, and Jolie headed over to where Elaine and Cornelia were sitting by the reeds at the edge of the lake, sharing a bottle of firewhiskey. Elaine’s curls were swept back from her face, her dress cinching in around her tiny waist. Cornelia beamed upon seeing Jolie, getting up and throwing her arms around her friend.

“You look stunning!” Cornelia tugged Jolie down beside them. “Elaine and I have been discussing who to set you up with.”

“Cornelia!” Elaine gasped, coughing as she took a sip of firewhiskey.

“It’s true.” Cornelia shrugged her shoulders, nonchalant.

“I don’t need to be set up with anyone.” Jolie grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey, taking a sip and glancing over her shoulder as a raucous crowd of Gryffindors passed by, whooping loudly. She’d often found Gryffindors to be as insufferable as Slytherins.

“Not long term,” Cornelia agreed, “But you know, you could just snog someone.”

“I’ll snog someone if I’m interested in them.” Jolie was firm on that. Elaine and Cornelia would often recommend people they thought she might be interested in, but Jolie was far more intrigued by her books.

Jolie took another swig of firewhiskey, her eyes travelling over the glittering expanse of the Black Lake and the Scottish highlands beyond. The grounds really were beautiful. Jolie had often painted when she had been younger, though Therese deemed it a hobby that was beneath her. Sometimes, though, she still itched to pick up a paintbrush.

“What the  _ fuck _ ,” Cornelia was suddenly fixated on something behind Jolie, her eyes wide and full of shock. When Jolie wheeled around, she was disappointed but not surprised to see Beau had his arms around a girl’s waist and was passionately making out with her. It was only when she looked closer that her stomach lurched. The girl was Lorelai Nott.

“Your brother really would snog anything,” Elaine said, her brow furrowing.

“I’m done for the night.” Jolie didn’t want to stick around to see Beau shoving his tongue down the throat of a girl who had bullied her, Elaine and Cornelia for almost their whole time at Hogwarts. She didn’t usually get picky about Beau’s choices, but Lorelai was a stone cold bitch no matter how pretty she was.

Handing the bottle of firewhiskey to Elaine, Jolie pushed herself to her feet and marched back toward the castle. Lorelai drew back from Beau, and flashed Jolie a triumphant smile, something vindictive glittering in her dark eyes. Though the urge to hex her was strong, Jolie pushed past it and sought the cool refuge of the castle corridors.

* * *

Professor Pryce, Head of Ravenclaw, was an avid fan of group projects in Charms. This thoroughly irritated Jolie and her friends, because being in pairs always meant that one of them got left out. This year, as the Professor handed out the curriculum with a tedious lecture about their upcoming OWLs, she also announced that she would be allocating their partners for their first group project.

“No bloody way,” Cornelia muttered under her breath. With their Charms class being composed of Ravenclaws and Slytherins, it would likely mean each of them was paired with a Slytherin classmate. She and Elaine were also nursing hangovers, and Jolie hadn’t heard them come into the dormitory until the early hours of the morning, whispering between them.

Jolie crossed her fingers for a good match. The last thing she wanted was someone who was going to make a mess of their project. Merlin forbid she got Avery or one of the other idiots in Riddle’s gang.

“Miss Selwyn, you will be paired with Mr Riddle?”

“Excuse me?” Jolie blurted out, certain there had to be some sort of mistake. Elaine and Cornelia both wore sympathetic expressions, and that was saying something since Elaine had been paired with Lorelai. Across the room, Tom’s lip curled derisively. Apparently his feelings about the match were the same as hers.

“I said, you’ll be paired with Mr Riddle.”

“Fantastic,” Jolie murmured under her breath. She couldn’t focus on the curriculum, or the rest of the class. Normally diligent in her note-taking, Jolie could only think about how horrid it was that she was going to be stuck with Tom for part of the term. Of all the Slytherins, why him? 

She thought of Lorelai’s vicious smile at the party the night before. Perhaps she didn’t have the worst pairing. She would probably have been tempted to hex the arrogant bitch if she’d been stuck with her instead. Her mood already sour, things came to a head when Lorelai confronted her outside of class.

“What’s the matter, Selwyn?” she demanded, her dark eyes alight with malice. “Think I’m beneath your brother, do you? I mean, not that I would mind being beneath him, if you know what I mean…”

“I wouldn’t consider yourself too special,” Jolie retorted icily, “Beau would fuck a hag if it showed an interest. Anything with a pulse.”

Jolie typically kept her spiteful thoughts to herself, but Lorelai had pushed her too far today. Elaine pressed a hand over her mouth, though Cornelia was smirking. Usually, she was the one who had the fiery retorts to offer.

“You little bitch.” Lorelai snarled, her cheeks flaring with colour. Behind her, the Slytherin boys were whispering among themselves, clearly wondering how Lorelai was going to retaliate to the verbal blow.

“Any other cutting commentary?” Jolie raised her eyebrows as Lorelai fell quiet, seething silently. “No? I didn’t think so.”

She marched off before Lorelai could say anything else, Elaine and Cornelia quickly catching up to her. Though she knew that the Slytherin girl would likely enact some sort of revenge, her heart was thundering in her chest at the knowledge that she’d spoken up against the meanest girl in their year.

“That was amazing, Jolie!” Elaine sounded thrilled. “You really put her in her place.”

Beau had often told Jolie she needed to watch it, that her unshakeable trio came across as cliquey and snobbish, that some people only tolerated her because she was Beau’s little sister. In truth, Jolie didn’t care. As long as she had Elaine and Cornelia’s approval, that was all she cared about. Right now, she had their absolute adoration.

It was more than that. It was how it had felt to put Lorelai in her place, to stand her ground against a girl who had spent years demeaning them, typically Cornelia. It felt good to have the last word. It felt good to be bad.


	2. Key Three

Tom Riddle despised group projects, particularly when he had a partner selected for him. He supposed there were worse options than his new Charms partner. The Ravenclaw girl—Jolie Selwyn, if he remembered correctly—was intelligent and often rivalled him in terms of magical ability. She was also in his History of Magic class, sitting up the front with one leg crossed over the other as she jotted down notes.

It was better than her friends, at least. Elaine Greengrass was a half-blood, and Cornelia Dane’s parents were Muggles. Jolie had a French mother and her father was from one of the oldest pure-blood families in Britain. Her brother Beau was their current Head Boy, an extroverted Hufflepuff who Tom personally found insufferable.

Today’s topic was, naturally, the rise of Gellert Grindelwald. The wizarding world had been abuzz with word of Grindelwald as he continued to rise in power. Tom found the man to be a source of admiration and respect rather than fear, but there were few he could voice that particular belief around.

“Can anyone tell me about the Key Three?” Professor Binns’s vacant gaze slid over the class. Tom had to wonder at the logic of having a ghost teaching, though he supposed it meant the school didn’t need to worry about his salary. Beside Jolie in the front row, Elaine’s arm stretched skyward. Tom resisted the urge to scoff. The girl was always trying to earn herself some house points.

“Miss Nott?” Professor Binns prompted the dark-haired girl who had become part of Tom’s group of Slytherins, dubbed the Knights of Walpurgis. Tom had few female followers, but Lorelai Nott was ruthlessly ambitious and held more hatred for Muggles than most people he knew.

Lorelai sighed. “The Key Three were Grindelwald and two wizards who shared his goals and ambitions.”

“Can you tell me their names?” Professor Binns continued, turning to Elaine when Lorelai remained silent. “Miss Greengrass?”

“Gellert Grindelwald, Armand Becker and Dieter Schmidt. All three were students at Durmstrang, where they adopted the belief that wizards and witches were superior to Muggles.”

“They are,” Lachlan Avery muttered, causing snickers to erupt amidst several of the Slytherins, whilst Lachlan wore a satisfied smirk on his lips at being the cause of the amusement.

“Can anyone tell me what happened to the Key Three?”

Tom’s eyes raked disinterestedly over his fellow students, settling over Jolie when he noticed something interesting. Her fingers had tightened on her quill, and he was surprised that it hadn’t snapped considering her knuckles had turned white. Had it been Lachlan’s quiet remark? Certainly not, considering Jolie herself was pure-blood. Was it discussion of the Key Three? How curious indeed.

“Can’t believe you got her as your partner.” Augustus Rookwood nudged Tom, misinterpreting the attention he paid to Jolie. “She’s a snob, but she’s a looker. I got stuck with the Mudblood, can you believe that?”

Tom supposed he could understand what Augustus meant. Objectively, Jolie was a pretty girl, with curly blonde hair, a tall figure and curves in all the right places. Not that it mattered to Tom. Girls in their year and below tended to giggle and blush when he spoke in a charming manner, and it made him contemptuous to know how easily he could gain their attention.

“Well, we all know what happened to Grindelwald.” Lorelai rolled her eyes, tossing her hair over her shoulder and flashing the boys a knowing wink. “He’s possibly the most powerful wizard in the world, and he’s gaining a lot of support.”

“The others?” Professor Binns prompted, heaving a sigh when he gained no response. “Can no one tell me what became of Becker and Schmidt?”

“Before they parted ways, the Key Three were heavily involved in research on dark magic.” It was Jolie who spoke, her voice soft and almost contemplative. “Grindelwald stole the Elder Wand and became more obsessed with power than what they had set out to learn. Schmidt became disillusioned and left to retire peacefully in Russia.”

Tom leaned forward in his seat. He hadn’t known Jolie to take such a keen interest in History of Magic, though perhaps she was unusually educated on the topic of the Key Three. The trio had been mentioned offhand in their learning in years prior, though Tom supposed Grindelwald’s rise to power.

“Did he?”

“No.” Jolie shook her head, blonde ponytail swishing from side to side. “The only two people who knew of Schmidt’s location were Grindelwald and Becker, so either one of them could have killed him, though both blamed the other.”

“And Becker?” Professor Binns persisted, clearly relishing the fact that for once, a student was actually showing interest in his subject.

“He continued his research into the darkest areas of magic. He went to live in Paris, where he started a family, and…” Jolie shook her head as though snapping out of a trance. “I don’t know. I suppose he lives there still.”

The others might be fools, but Tom wasn’t. The way Jolie spoke so knowledgeably about the topic of the Key Three, the tense set of her shoulders...she knew far more than she’d discussed in today’s class, and he was intent on finding out precisely the extent of that knowledge. Jolie may prove far more interesting than a mere Charms class partner.

As Tom searched for more answers on his heritage—he had previously believed his father was the one of magical blood, though now was beginning to consider it may have been his mother—there were other areas of magic that intrigued him. Hogwarts could only teach him so much, and dark magic was not one of those things.

Tom had often thought of Grindelwald as an idol, what he aspired to become one day. The fellow Key Three members, Becker and Schmidt, had been instrumental to his success. There were some things that history couldn’t cover. Which of the pair had killed Schmidt? Why? These were questions Professor Binns couldn’t answer, but perhaps Jolie could.

* * *

Elaine and Cornelia chatted animatedly as they left the History of Magic classroom, but Jolie could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She had known that the matter of the Key Three was bound to come up in more detail, particularly considering Grindelwald’s current activities. Nonetheless it left a bitter taste in her mouth. She had already said more than she’d intended to. She should have just left it to Elaine.

“Jolie?” It was Cornelia, placing a hand on her shoulder and examining her with concern. “Are you alright? You’re pale as a ghost.”

“I’m not feeling well.” The lie came naturally. “I think I’m going to skip the rest of the day. Tell the teachers and let me know any homework we have.”

“Of course.” Elaine’s expression was sympathetic. “Hope you feel better soon.”

“Thank you.” Jolie forced a smile, declining to join them for lunch. She made her way determinedly through the corridors to the patch of midday sunlight where Beau liked to hold court with his Hufflepuff tribe. She folded her arms over her chest and leaned against a pillar as she watched him talking animatedly about something. Once she caught his eye, he excused himself from the group and walked over.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” Beau grinned, but Jolie needed him to understand that this was no laughing matter.

“We had the Key Three in History of Magic today.”

“So?” Beau shrugged his shoulders. How could he be so unaffected when she was so rattled about this? “It’s part of the curriculum, Jolie.”

“I know.” She sucked in a deep breath, willing him to understand. “But when they talked about Becker and Schmidt…”

“Hey.” Beau gripped her arms, causing her to look up at him. “Head above water, right? We’re just teenagers learning about some German madmen.”

If only it was that easy. Jolie had noticed the way Riddle’s dark gaze had been fixated on her while she’d recited her knowledge of the Key Three. His attention made her skin crawl, for she knew he wasn’t the sort to spend his time besotted with girls. She had intrigued him today, and Jolie had the feeling that was something terrible. Nonetheless, she viewed it as a challenge of sorts. She wasn’t about to let Riddle throw her off course.

“Right,” Jolie murmured. She was being utterly ridiculous. Typically so good at donning the mask of Ravenclaw’s resident ice queen, Jolie had allowed that mask to slip today. She could not afford to do so again. Beau only had to see out the remainder of this final year at Hogwarts, whereas Jolie had far more time to go. Far more time to pretend the Key Three were nothing more than a legend to her.

It was fairly simple for Jolie to slip under the radar. She had become effortless at it. Her big brother was the Head Boy. Her best friend was the Prefect. Jolie was never the one with the titles, the one who was acknowledged. Part of her resented it, but part of her realised it was the perfect place to be. Hers was a quiet power, a hidden power. It was only when the Key Three were mentioned—or idiots like Lorelai Nott pissed her off—that she drew attention to herself.

“Where are your friends?” Beau pretended to peer around for Elaine and Cornelia. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without them at your side.”

Jolie restrained the urge to chastise Beau for snogging Lorelai. The insufferable Slytherin girl’s older brother was also in Slytherin, though he had a casual friendship with Beau. Speaking with Beau’s friends, Don Salvador was calling something that made him cast over his shoulder to his group.

“I gotta go. Keep out of trouble.”

_ Easier said than done _ .

* * *

Jolie met with Riddle for their first study session in the library over the Charms assignment they had been given. She still hated Professor Pryce for forcing them into this ridiculous situation. Her grades spoke for themselves. She hardly needed Riddle for success. By the time he arrived at the library, Jolie already had one volume open in front of her and three more stacked across the other side of the desk.

“Well, aren’t you prepared.” Riddle arched an eyebrow as sat across from her, leaning back in his chair.

“I want this over and done with as much as you do,” Jolie said coolly, sweeping an errant blonde curl out of her face. “I’m under no illusion that you hate the fact that you were paired with me.”

“On the contrary, it’s preferable to some of the other fools I could have been assigned.” Tom took one of the volumes from the pile. “What are we searching for, precisely?”

“We’ve been given the Confundus Charm.” Jolie turned her attention back to the volume she was perusing. “The essay we need to write needs to describe the charm and its effect in detail. Bonus points if we talk about its creator and how it’s become influential in the wizarding world.”

She could understand why girls developed ridiculous crushes on Riddle, she supposed. He was darkly handsome, though Jolie was never the sort to moon after someone who didn’t have the time of day for her. She thought she must have learned that from cringing as she watched desperate witches throwing themselves at Beau.

For a few moments, there was silence as the pair inspected the volumes before them, pausing occasionally to scratch down notes with their quills. It did not escape Jolie’s notice that every once in a while, Riddle’s dark eyes would search her face as though looking for answers. Answers on what, though? She wasn’t about to ask. This assignment worked best in a professional capacity, with the two of them acknowledging they wouldn’t have spoken without it.

“I didn’t realise you were so passionate about History of Magic.” Riddle’s voice was wrought with dry amusement.

Jolie snapped the volume in front of her closed, annoyance searing up her spine. Typically she would have been more careful, particularly around someone like Riddle. A prefect, the paragon of Slytherin values. His friends treated him like he was some kind of god, and Jolie long resisted the urge to remind them that Riddle was merely mortal.

“I’m not. That’s Elaine’s department.”

Riddle leaned forward. “But even Greengrass couldn’t tell Professor Binns what you did today.”

“What precisely are you angling at, Riddle?” Jolie tilted her head to the side.

“I’m simply curious about your knowledge of the Key Three.” The hint of a smile curved the corners of Riddle’s lips. “Personal connections, perhaps?”

“I’m not here to talk to you about this.” Jolie’s voice was cold as ice as she glowered over the stack of volumes at him. “We’re here to focus on the Charms assignment. If you can’t do that, then I’m going to leave.”

Everyone indulged Riddle. Teachers thought he was a model student. His classmates thought he was bright and witty and charming. Jolie found him insufferable and arrogant, and she did not regret the way in which she’d spoken to him. She wasn’t going to pamper him simply because the Hogwarts population did. There was little special about Riddle in her view.

“I heard what happened with you and Lorelai Nott.” Riddle’s voice was silky smooth, but still managed to grate on Jolie’s nerves. “You must be protective of your brother. Odd, here I thought the great Beau Selwyn was fully capable of defending himself.”

“I’m not  _ protective _ ,” Jolie ground out, “I simply believe my brother needs to be more selective about the trash he chooses to lock lips with.”

Riddle’s eyes examined her critically, as though he was mentally dissecting her, trying to find out what made her tick. Jolie lifted her chin and let him look. She wasn’t going to blush and giggle over his attention, or feel intimidated by his stare. Riddle was just a jumped-up prick who believed he was something special, because that was how everyone around him treated him.

“Right.” Jolie pushed herself to her feet, taking care to keep her tone neutral so she didn’t show Riddle she was annoyed. “I told you I wouldn’t study with you if you wouldn’t keep on task. I meant that. We can organise another study session when you’re able to work on the Confundus Charm.”

Gathering several of the volumes, Jolie marched from the library without a backward glance. Why in the name of Merlin did she have to be paired with Riddle? She was beginning to think it would be easiest if they divided the assignment into sections and only came together to write it up in its entirety.

* * *

“Jolie!” 

A familiar voice accosted Jolie on her ascent to the Owlery. She swivelled on the steps to see Don jogging up the stairs to keep up with her. Despite his flirtatious personality, Don was possibly Jolie’s favourite of Beau’s friends. Don was certainly good-looking, with a sort of roguish charm to him. He was also very fit, being a Beater on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Jolie did her best to school her features into neutrality. Whether they irked her or flattered her, she wouldn’t let boys get under her skin.

“Fancy seeing you here, Don.”

“Thought I’d hand-deliver you an invitation.” Don winked, but then raked a hand through his hair. “Oh, and I do need to have something posted back home for my parents.”

A smile graced Jolie’s lips. “Ah, the truth comes out. What’s this invitation?”

Don handed her a rolled up black piece of parchment. When she unfurled it, she could see that it was an invitation to a Halloween party, written in sparkling silver ink. If there was one thing that could be said about Hufflepuffs, it was that they always did tend to go the extra mile.

“Who’s going?”

“Well, we’ve only just issued the invitations, but at the moment it’s everyone fifth-year and up.”

“Slytherins and Gryffindors included?” Jolie pulled a face, making Don laugh.

“Hey, we aren’t all as prejudiced as you.”

“I’m not prejudiced!” Jolie exclaimed, mocking being scandalised. In truth, she didn’t care who went to the party. She, Elaine and Cornelia excelled in avoiding people they didn’t wish to associate with.

“Anyway.” Don shook his head slowly as he headed across the Owlery. “Let me know if you’re coming.”

“Will do,” Jolie called back, walking over to her snowy owl, Hyperion. She was surprised to see a letter in her owl’s talons, which she pried free with growing curiosity. As she unravelled it, she realised it was a letter from Jolie’s mother, Therese.

_ Jolie— _

_ We expect you and Beau home for Christmas this year. Your grandparents will be arriving from France and are eager to see you. _

_ —Mother _

Christmas was months away still, but that didn’t stop the dread coiling in the pit of Jolie’s stomach. Even during her visits to Paris, she hadn’t seen her mother’s parents. Part of her didn’t want to, but Therese had made it clear that she expected her and Beau at home. There was no avoiding this.

“Jolie?” Don had returned, hovering over her shoulder, making her crumple the letter up in her hands. “You’re shaking. Is everything alright?”

Jolie hadn’t even noticed her hands trembling, but she fought to conceal it and offered him a sweet smile.

“Absolutely fine. Just...family stuff.”

She didn’t expect Don to understand, and the last thing she needed was sympathy. Jolie despised being pitied. Crunching the parchment up in her fist, she pushed the issue to the back of her mind. Her French relatives were a Christmas problem. First, she had several other concerns, most importantly her Charms assignment with Riddle.

* * *

When Jolie returned to the Ravenclaw common room, Elaine and Cornelia had set up a miniature feast in front of the hearth. The pair were sitting cross-legged and scoffing sweets as they looked over their Transfiguration homework. Jolie collapsed beside them with a dramatic sigh, nabbing a Chocolate Frog.

“How was working on your assignment with Riddle?” Elaine asked mildly, passing Jolie some parchment and a quill. The trio had worked on their assignments together since their first year, and had finally managed to claim the sought-after spot in front of the fire.

“Vexing.” Jolie swept her blonde hair back. “He wasn’t focused on the assessment at all. He was just there asking ridiculous questions…”

“Like what?” Cornelia interrupted. When Jolie remained silent, she shook her head. “You should go to Professor Pryce and ask to swap partners.”

“We all know how well that will go.” Jolie propped the parchment on her lap, stealing another sweet from the pile. “She’ll just harp on about how Riddle and I are both model students or something of the like. She doesn’t take personal matters into account.”

“When is your next session?” Elaine questioned.

“Tomorrow evening, in the library again.” Jolie was not looking forward to it. Sometimes, she almost preferred when Riddle’s insufferable friends were around to fawn over him. He acted as though she owed him answers, which she certainly did not. Her knowledge of the Key Three was a complicated matter, one that even Elaine and Cornelia weren’t aware of. She would be damned if  _ Riddle  _ would be the person she spoke to about it.

“You should be careful,” Elaine chided softly, “I’ve heard Lorelai Nott is on the warpath after you humiliated her after Charms.”

Jolie scoffed. “I’m not afraid of that bitch.”

“No, but you should be wary.” Elaine reached over to grip Jolie’s hand in hers, squeezing lightly. “You know how seriously some of those Slytherins can take their vengeance. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“So what should I do, apologise?” Jolie snatched her hand away, her voice haughty. “I don’t owe Lorelai Nott a damn thing, least of all an apology. If she plans to come for me, let her come.”

“Elaine’s just looking out for you, Jolie,” Cornelia interjected, her brow furrowing into a frown. The friends rarely quarrelled, but perhaps Jolie’s patience had just been worn so thin that Elaine’s advice came as a frustration rather than a soothing balm.

“I can look out for myself.” Jolie pushed herself to her feet. She wasn’t about to bow down to the Slytherins simply to keep the peace. If Elaine and even Cornelia intended to, that was on them. Between Riddle and the unpleasant news of a visit from her maternal grandparents, Jolie was fed up with it already, and the term had only just commenced.


End file.
